Root and Berry
by iSamPuckett
Summary: Well, we all know Carly and Freddie had to go on the Root and Berry Retreat for extra credit. But what did Sam do while her two best friends were gone? She went to see Spencer, of course! Drabble, Spam friendship


**A/N: Wow, I'm in a drabbly mood this weekend! It must be the holidays...anyways, I was watching iGo Nuclear today, and when they showed Carly and Freddie in the tent, I thought to myself, "I wonder where Sam is?" So, where was she? With Spencer, of course! Read and enjoy!**

I'm sitting at the island in the kitchen eating a bowl of strawberries. Man, I never realized how empty this place really is when Carly isn't home. I can't even think of any new sculpture ideas without her presence! Ugh! I sigh, a long drawn-out sigh, and wish that I hadn't turned my PS2 into a raccoon sculpture just so I could have something to do. Stupid Mr. Henning, for making her go on that root and berry retreat! Stupid Cal, for making her science project 'slightly illegal'! Even Freddie had to go on that retreat. I wonder what Mrs. Benson is up to without her Fredward to cuddle and torment. I'm actually thinking about paying a visit…then I shake my head; I'm not THAT desperate for company. Although, I think I might go crazy if I have to spend another minute by myself. Geez, what am I supposed to do when Carly goes to college? As I look down at my strawberries glumly, I hear someone open the door and slam it shut. I nearly jump out of my skin in surprise, then smile brightly as I see who it is, despite the fact that she's dripping rain water all over the floor.

"Sam!"

"Hey Spence." She greets, taking a seat across from me.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have to go on that lame Root and Berry retreat with Carly and Freddie?"

"Nope." She declares triumphantly. "I got an 'A' on my Green Week project!" I gape at her like a fish.

"YOU got an 'A'?! What did you do?!" I ask in disbelief. She shrugs nonchalantly as she takes one of my strawberries.

"Eh, y'know, grabbed an orange outta my backpack, jammed my thumb in it, and threw it out the window."

"…well, okay then…" How that got her an 'A', I'll probably never know; I'm just glad that she got it. Now I'm not alone! But I have to ask… "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here and not at home? You don't seem like one to walk over here in the pouring rain without Carly or even Freddie being here."

"Normally, I'm not. But," She pauses for a breathe (and to take another of my strawberries) "my mom's dating swimsuit model, so now I have not only her in her bikini parading around the house, but him in his Speedo." She leans in close to me. "Have you ever seen a man in a Speedo, Spencer?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" We both shudder simultaneously as we picture men in Speedos. Men really shouldn't wear Speedos…Sam then looks back at me with a smile.

"Also, I thought you might be lonely her all alone." I smile back. I love how well she knows me sometimes.

"Actually, yeah, I was about to lose my mind." I respond, chuckling. "I was even considering going to see Mrs. Benson!"

"You were desperate enough to go see that mess of a woman?"

"ALMOST desperate enough!" I instantly correct her. She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. Neither of us says anything for about three minutes; we just sit in silence. It's not awkward though; it's comfortable, the kind of silence that only good friends can sit in without feeling awkward.

"Soooo…wadda you wanna do?" Sam asks, finishing the last of my strawberries.

"Ummm…we could go soak up puddles with my Sham-Pow?"

"But it's raining; won't they just come back?"

"So?" I ask excitedly, grapping my Sham-Pow from the kitchen and my jacket from the hook. Sam sits there thinking the idea over, then smiles at me and grabs her jacket, pulling her hood over her gold locks. And I lock the door to the apartment, ready to go on yet another zany adventure with my blonde sidekick.

**A/N: I should write more Spam friendship. It's soo much fun! Well, I should get back 2 'iMade a Mistake' b4 I forget about it…and I have another lab 2 do XP anyways, plz review :)**


End file.
